His Master, His Mate
by BeautifullyMelancholy
Summary: People think that Demons can't love. But in actuality, they can only love one person; their mate. What happens when our dear Sebastian learns that his mate is his master he is contracted to? Yummy stuff, with a hint of danger, obviously. Yaoi, lemon, smut, Seb/Ciel


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. Though that doesn't mean that I can't make some fan fics of it! Haha :)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, smut, boyxboy whatever the fuck you wanna call it. You don't like, don't fucking read ;) Also, this involves sexual interactions with a minor, so if you're not into that, then this isn't what you're lookin' for hun!**

It started out slowly.

First it was reactions to his touches. Tingles, which turned into pleasant heat, and then burning. Fire like burning that I have found myself addicted to.

After that was the admiration when looking at him. Watching him out of the corner of my eye as he went around so damn gracefully it was unnatural.

But do you expect anything different from a demon?

I would find myself gazing at him while his back was to me. Wishing that I could run my fingers through that raven black hair. Wanting to tug on them until he moaned. Something. My small fingers itch to touch his whiter that snow skin to know how it felt without the gloves that match it.

I would look into his wine red eyes a fraction of a second too long. I would hesitate to answer him on account of being pulled too deeply into them.

Then it was the goosebumps I would acquire when I would hear his silky and lowly seductive voice. Waking up from that voice, being dressed by those gloved hands, is the best torture one could experience. I thought that that was as far as it would go.

Until the day dreams started. I would be alone in my study or the library, when I would go off into my own little universe consisting of his touches and strokes and kisses. Surely that was the worse it would get.

But no, now I am to the point that I both dread and anticipate going to sleep. Because during this weak time of my mind, I have the most deliciously wanton of dreams.

Now, as Sebastian leaves my room to let me sleep, I shiver with the thoughts of what my dream tonight will hold.

And right before I slip from consciousness, I think sadly, 'If only you thought the same way of me, you damned demon...'

~Seb's POV~

They say that it starts slowly.

That if begins with tingles from contact, which turns into the sweetest fire one could imagine.

They would tell me that I would then find myself watching. Admiring the way the person does everything, the way their body would move. The want to touch growing so much that I would become pained, but not necessarily in a bad way.

The Elders would speak of dreams, both in our sleep and in our wake. The images and mentally forged sounds of their pleasure mixed with our's.

These are the signs of a demon finding their mate.

No demon can deny their mate. The process of realization is far too slow as we become attached, protective, possessive, of what is only our's. Some have tried to stay away from their mate after they found them. But they either aren't strong enough and go back to them, or they go mad and go back to their mate anyway so they can gain back their sanity.

Like all demons who find their mate, I didn't realize it until the dreams. Those wonderful dreams where I would find myself buried deep inside of his small body. Where I could hear his wanton little mewls and whimpers that drove me to speed my thrusts into his tight little heat.

I would listen with perfect clarity as he pleads for me to go faster, to let go of the base of his petite and erect cock so he could cum. Watch as his cheeks flush bright red and tears leak from those bright lavender andsapphire eyes from the pleasure.

As he would beg, not command.

After the signs, the Elders do not tell us what happens after that. It's a cruel way to see if you deserve your mate, I think. So now, I am in the dark about what to do...except about one thing.

I WILL have my little mate.

I WILL have my young master.

I begin the beautiful task of undressing Ciel for bed. I am at my wit's end attempting to keep my control. From not diving into that little, fragile body that I so love. As I unbutton his royal blue shirt from the ending day, I allow myself to indulge a little. I run my fingers down his sides as I go from button to button, barely connecting to his skin and wishing so much to take off my gloves so I might get a proper touch. I shiver faintly at the thought of how soft his skin is when I bathe him.

As I picture his delicate form under the water, I feel a bulge begin to take place inside my pants, making me feel rather uncomfortable. But I hide this from my little mate as I slide the shirt from his arms. Ciel helps by shrugging out of it and allowing me to take it off the bed and lay it across the chair next to me.

I then start undoing the button of his shape fitting shorts, doing so a little quicker than is be appropriate. I just want to see his body again so damn much...

I get the zipper down and then unhook his socks from the hem of the shorts, sliding them and his shoes off his beautiful and soft legs. I stare at them as they seem to glow in the moonlight, looking even more porcelain white than normal.

I finally get all of his clothes off and as I look at his sinfully wonderful body, I almost snap. I consider pushing him onto his back and just pushing into him without a word. I'm quick enough that he wouldn't realize what is happening before I've found the sweet spot inside of him that would make him scream. But I don't want it to happen like that. What if he doesn't feel the same? It's happened a few times in demon history.

So I resist my inner monster, getting my young master into his sleeping shirt. I tuck him in, almost stroking that silk-like blueish hair, but again I control myself. Instead I speak to him in a soft whisper, keeping my excited anticipation for what I am going to try in check.

"Goodnight, my lord."

Ciel yawns adorably and nods in reply.

I take the lit candle and walk out of the room, blowing out the fire and leaving to sleep.

At least, that's what I usually do.

But it tonight. Tonight, I will invade my master's privacy in order to find out once and for all if he wants me too.

Demons are not the only ones that experience the signs of a mate. Even though demons' mates are usually other demons, even humans who are mated to demons experience them.

That means that my little Ciel would be having dreams of us.

So I wait outside the closed door to my master's room for when he falls asleep, which does not take long. Then I silently step inside the room.

I walk to my mate's side and look down at his peaceful face. He always looks so intense, so alert when he's awake. It is odd seeing him this way, but not unpleasant.

I lean down and slowly kiss his eye lid, welcoming the shock of bliss I experience from finally kissing him in some manner. And then I'm sucked into his subconscious.

_I am back into Ciel's room. But this time I can see me with my mate. Already it is a bit...heated._

_"Se-Sebastian!" I hear Ciel whimper out my name as 'I' engulf his little cock in my mouth. I shiver at this and watch them intensely, feeling my eyes turn from red to a glowing pink of lust._

_'I' chuckle lowly as I go up and down on him. My eyes follow hungrily, wishing that I was in position at the moment. Ciel continues to mewl lewdly as he gets closer to his release._

_'My' mouth leaves my young master's cock and looks up at him, a smirk on my face. 'I' lean up and kiss Ciel deeply, before saying seductively, "What do you want young master? You're making such...delicious...sounds."_

_Ciel whimpers and grinds his beautiful hips into 'me'. "P-please...m-more..."_

_'I' chuckle and grip his dick firmly, stroking it slowly. "I'm sorry my lord. I think I'm a bit hard of hearing. What was that?"_

_Ciel's face turns a wonderful rose red as tears of sexual frustration run down his cheeks. He yells out hoarsely, "More, Sebastian! Please please give me more!"_

_'I' grin at him and peck his little pout lips, before quickly moving my mouth back to his small cock, engulfing it once more without a problem._

_'Everything about him is so fragile, so small. So delicious...'_

_Ciel clutches at 'my' hair as he starts to tense and shake, signaling with a cry that he wants to cum. He pleads for me to let him as more tears run down his pink cheeks._

_'So this is what he wants? I'd never thought that he would like being told what to do. Though I defiantly don't object...'_

_'I' lift my head from his Ciel's small dick, licking up the slit forcing him to plead even more. I lean up to his ear and whisper lowly._

_"Cum. Now."_

_"Seb-SEBASTIAN!"_

_He cries out so loud, I want to burst from the intensity along with his beautiful expression. The pleasure shown on it makes me growl out loud, while also causing the erection in my pants to become so hard it's almost unbearable._

And then I open my eyes, rushing back to my own mind, just as Ciel wakes up.

His multi-colored eyes open, then widen in surprise when he finds me leaning over him so closely. I stare at him for a moment, then slowly smirk when I get a smell of his arousal.

In an instant I am on top of Ciel, pinning his delicate wrists above his head before he can even think to attempt to shove me away.

I can't do it anymore. I've snapped. I need my mate, I need him now!

Despite this important fact, I also want to have a little fun with teasing him.

"My lord, I never pegged you as the one to have such...lewd...dreams. Aren't you just the little temptress?" I know that if he wasn't in such a daze, Ciel would be infuriated at the term 'temptress'. Which makes my smirk widen.

Instead of being furious, I'm rewarded with an enticing blush. I growl and move my hands so that both of his wrists are in one above his head, while the other lowers and slides behind him to rest at the middle of his back, pulling him forward so that he's pressed firmly against me. Then my mate surprises me by moaning softly from this action. My eyes turn glowing pink in the dark.

"Se-Sebastian, wh-what are you d-doing in here?"

I smirk and lower me head, grazing my teeth against his ear, drawing a shudder from him. "I needed to see something. And I'm very happy to find even more than what I expected."

Ciel looks at me sharply, his large sapphire and lavender eyes narrowing. "What did you see?"

I smile cheekily at him as I slowly lower my hand until it finds it's place on his behind, which is just barely covered by his thin sleeping shirt. I squeeze one of the perfect globes, getting a strained moan in response.

"I saw me...having my way with you, you could say, in your dream." I run my lips up and down his neck, feeling goosebumps raise where they touch. "I never thought that you'd have such a lewd imagination, my lord. A very pleasant surprise indeed."

My little mate's eyes widen in embarrassment, which he tries to hide with anger. "How dare you look into my dreams!" He squirms and tries to get out of my hold, but I just press closer to him. "I order you to le-"

I take a chance. I interrupt him, kissing him firmly on his inviting lips. I shiver with want as I force my tongue into his hot mouth, tasting his sweet and spicy scent excitedly.

'_Mine.'_

Ciel struggles for a moment before he relents, melting into me. I take another chance and let go of his wrists, and instead intertwining my fingers through his thick, silky hair, crushing our lips closer together as my mate kisses back finally.

As soon as I let go of his hands, Ciel wraps his arms tightly around my neck. I smirk into the kiss as he shyly fights with my tongue, hoping to gain dominance. I don't allow it. Instead, I grip his perfect hair a bit tighter, making him moan. I quickly push my tongue into his mouth again as Ciel submits, making me growl lowly in my throat.

'_Mine_.'

Ciel pulls back after a moment, gasping for air. I take this opportunity to trail my lips down to his neck. I kiss and lick, suck and nip, all the skin I can there. As a reward, I hear my sweet mate whimper with want, pulling me closer. In a second's time, I've unbutton his large sleeping shirt and deposed of it somewhere in the room. I'm about to trail my kisses lower until he surprises me.

I feel Ciel push against me. For a moment I think he's trying to stop me, but as I look down into his eyes, I find lust and hunger in them. So, I humor his and let him push me onto my back. He slowly climbs up on me, straddling my hips, allowing me to take in his wonderful site.

With his shirt off god only knows where in the room, he looks delectable. His porcelain skin shinning in the moonlight, his glazed lusty multi-colored eyes boring down at me uncertainly and shyly. His small body leans a little forward as he rests his hands on my stomach, and then he slowly rolls his hips against the bulge in my pants. I groan at the friction as he whimpers again, grinding harder into me now. I can see his small length fully erect as he moves.

'_Mine mine mine.'_

I grip his hips, rubbing soft circles into Ciel's pelvic bone with my thumb. Then he takes me by surprise again when he shakily fumbles for the button on my trousers, and when he finally gets it undone, he pulls down the zipper quickly. He starts tugging both my pants and underwear down as he slides down my body. I start to protest as I realize what he's about to do.

"Young master, it isn't your place t-" My mate forces me to cut off with a grunt and a moan as he experimentally gives my slit a small lick. I look down at him to find his lidded eyes looking at my large, hard length with awe and hunger.

He takes hold the the base of my cock, not even able to wrap his hands around it all the way, as he brings it closer to his face. Then he finally takes my head into his mouth, swirling his small tongue around it a few times before slowly lowering his head, taking a little more of me before going back up to my head. I shake and groan as pleasure racks up and down my spine.

'_Mine. All mine.'_

Ciel lifts his eyes to look at me through his bangs and eyelashes. I slowly grip his hair between my fingers, growling at the sight of him. He looks at me innocently, before quickly taking more of me into his small, hot mouth. I stiffen at the suddenness as Ciel bobs his head up and down hurriedly. His mouth is so little that he can't fit all of me through his lips, so he strokes the parts he can't reach.

I reach closer and closer to my end, and as I do I can't help but harshly take control, pushing his head up and down quicker and quicker as both he and I moan.

And right as I start to stiffen, getting so close to my release that my cock leaks with precum, he pulls me out of his mouth with an audible _'pop'._

I snarl at the lose, my instincts long taken over by now. But before I know it, Ciel is straddling me again, his hand holding my painfully erect cock up as he hesitated before slowly starting to lower himself onto me.

I start to protest again, my voice low and breathy. "My lord, you didn't get prepared..." I trail off as I watch his eyes close and his face twist up in pleasure. He continues to lower himself slowly, letting me watch as his entrance eats up my cock. I grunt and shake as I'm enveloped by his velvety, tight heat.

'_Mine!'_

I don't understand how he's not in pain. He's never told me of ever being with anyone sexually before. But as he moans and whimpers fairly loudly I realize two things.

He does feel the pain. He just likes it. So he's a masochist? That will come in handy...

And also, he's just barely not as tight as a virgin would be. Though, he's still so tight that it's a painful pleasure when I'm finally all the way in and he's sitting on me.

"S-Sab-Sabstian..." Ciel moans out my name as he lifts his hips and then pushes back down. I gasp and grip his thighs, helping him move on me.

I have to fight myself for control as he speeds up, resting his small hands on my chest for stability as he raises and pushes himself, riding my cock fast now.

"Mmmph...ah..." He emits small sounds of pleasure as he rides me, and I snap fully.

'_MINE!'_

In an instant, I have Ciel below me on his hands and knees as I hold his hips firmly, ramming myself into him. He screams at the sudden intensity of bliss as I'm able to go deeper into him while searching for that spot.

As I thrust forward, I feel Ciel stiffen and gasp sharply. 'SEBASTIAN! Oh god, mmph! P-please! There! Right there again!" Ciel sobs out his cries of ecstasy while I smirk.

I begin ramming into his prostate over and over again, causing him to tighten around me. We both begin to shake as we teeter over the edge of our release.

"AHHHHH! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel chokes out a scream as he cums, falling to his elbows as I hold him up by the waist.

As i keep thrusting in and out of him, I lose the last little string of control I was trying to keep. As I release inside my mate, my fangs elongate. I hiss out tightly, "Ciel!" and then I lean down and bite the side of his neck, letting my fangs sink into his delectable skin, riding out my orgasm.

Ciel gasps in pain and pleasure for a moment, then shakes and cums harshly again.

I retract my teeth from his neck slowly, licking the bite mark gently as I do, then we both fight to catch our breath.

I lower us onto the bed, my back on the mattress as I lay Ciel on top of my. I don't pull out of him, refusing to let my essence leak out of him like it would if I did. He moans slightly as I shift inside of him, pulling his into my arms and keeping him there possessively.

I look down at him, then gently kiss him. Pulling back a little, I whisper in his ear gently.

"You're _mine._"

I don't think he heard me though, because when I look at him, his eyes are closed and he's fast asleep.

I smile contently and snuggle closer to him, before falling asleep too.

**Okay so, this can either be a oneshot or a full on story. Review and tell me if you want more chapters! I have a plot that is ready for this, I just wanna know if yall would like that! :) **


End file.
